


Cacciatore e preda

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cruelty, Early Work, F/M, Hurt, Rage, Revenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Gli girava intorno.Come uno sciacallo con una carcassa, con quel sorriso mefistofelico della belva pronta ad attaccare.Una belva.Ecco cos’era, né più né meno.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Cacciatore e preda

Cacciatore e Preda

Gli girava intorno.

Come uno sciacallo con una carcassa, con quel sorriso mefistofelico della belva pronta ad attaccare.

Una belva.

Ecco cos’era, né più né meno.

Severus si sforzava di non guardarla, sperando intensamente che ignorandola lei avrebbe fatto altrettanto. Ma la sua illusione ebbe breve durata, e lei finalmente si decise ad attaccare.

“Qualcosa ti turba, Severus?” domandò, lasciva come sempre. Lui strinse le labbra, conficcandosi le unghie nella carne.

Non gli era tipico cedere alle provocazioni, eppure in quel momento non avrebbe voluto far altro che estrarre la bacchetta e farle del _male_ , farla soffrire al pari di quanto lui stava soffrendo. Ma non lo fece, e non per pietà di quella bestia.

Semplicemente, era stanco.

“Perché pensi che ci sia qualcosa che mi turbi, Bella?” le chiese di rimando, con tono fermo, deciso. Piatto, privo di emozioni. Esattamente come si sentiva lui.

La donna sorrise, continuando a camminare intorno a lui, in cerchi concentrici che si facevano sempre più vicini alla meta.

“Credevo che ti fosse dispiaciuto della morte di quella sporca mezzosangue, o sbaglio?” lo provocava, lo provocava perché sapeva che le sue parole lo ferivano assai più di quanto non avrebbero fatto mille maledizioni Cruciatus in contemporanea.

E più lui si rifiutava di far correre la mente al corpo privo di vita di Lily, più lei instillava in lui quelle immagini, strazianti, immagini di una morte che _lui_ aveva causato.

Si alzò in piedi, fronteggiando la donna. Ma non ebbe nessun’altra reazione tangibile, non le rispose. Si limitò a tacere, a guardarla, conscio del fatto che lei avrebbe voluto scorgere tutta la sua rabbia ed il suo dolore, nutrirsene, perché era quello che le dava la forza.

Il sorriso sul suo volto, splendido e deformato dalla follia, si accentuò.

“Cosa pensi di fare? Vuoi scagliarmi qualche maledizione? Vuoi _ferirmi_ , non è così?” gli si avvicinò ancora di più, tanto che quasi lo sfiorava “Come hai ferito lei, non è vero?” sibilò, con quel tono da bambina per il quale Severus inorridiva, tanto gli sembrava inadatto a quel volto, a quegli occhi, a tutto il male che scaturiva da ogni singolo aspetto di quella donna.

“E tu lo vorresti. Vorresti che io sfoderassi la bacchetta, che ti combattessi, solo per il puro gusto di farti tacere” sentenziò, riuscendo a godere del momento in cui vide le labbra di lei piegarsi, il suo sorriso trasformarsi in una smorfia d’ira.

“Non giocare con me, Severus. Sappiamo entrambi che te ne pentiresti” sul suo volto imperava lo sguardo di chi ha perso il controllo, di chi si è reso conto che l’arma del disprezzo, della sfida, della tortura, è destinata a non funzionare.

E Severus costrinse se stesso a continuare su quella linea, a mostrarle la sua fallace noncuranza, mentre dentro di lui il seme dell’odio continuava a ribollire, a crescere, a cercare uno sfogo che poteva esistere soltanto nel dolore di Bellatrix Lestrange.

Trasse un respiro profondo, eppure impercettibile.

Sarebbe stato inutile, perché lei non conosceva altro dolore se non quello che era in grado di procurare.

Si voltò, dirigendosi verso la porta, in un atto che sarebbe parso di sfida, ma che rappresentava invece la sua unica fuga dalle accuse di Bella, dalla sua gioia maligna, causata dal fatto che lei era in grado di percepire lo smarrimento di Severus, di goderne, di giocare con esso fino a portarlo agli estremi del tormento.

“Scappa Severus, scappa. Ma da chi andrai adesso che lei è morta?” sibilò la donna, con una sicurezza appena riacquistata, che lui aveva legittimato cercando di andarsene.

Si immobilizzò solo per un attimo, poi riprese a camminare.

Non le avrebbe permesso di cibarsi di lui, della sua carogna, del male che la morte di Lily gli aveva causato.

Non lo avrebbe permesso a nessuno. Tantomeno ad una donna che ignorava il significato del suo dolore, che era immeritevole di qualsiasi forma di gioia.

Se ne andò, voltandosi unicamente per rivolgerle un ultimo sguardo di disprezzo.

Come se si stesse guardando allo specchio, perché Bellatrix e il suo animo da cacciatrice lo stavano tacitamente accusando.

Odiarla era un pretesto. Perché lui era la vittima.

Ed il carnefice.


End file.
